confronting
by diamond sapphire
Summary: from two kingdoms they met, can they find love within each other


**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon

**>/> >/> >/> >/> >/> >/> >/>Confronting >/> >/> >/> >/> >/> >/> >/>**

**Chapter 1 **

On a nice sunny day, there lived a boy who can be seen sitting on a branch in a cherry blossom tree. This boy's name was Minamoto Kouji. Kouji is sixteen years old with navy blue eyes and matching long navy blue hair which is tied back in a low ponytail. This boy has never felt love from his parents nor had he had many friends. It was because of his ranking, Kouji was a prince and he has never actually loved anyone in his life. Kouji had many admirers but they were usually after his looks and money. The few friends he has would be Himi Tomoki who was a lord but Tomoki is younger then him, by four years and his other friend would be Orimoto Izumi who was the same age as him. Izumi is a Lady and is not interested in Kouji since she does not want to be in a relationship with anybody so all three of them are really good friends, you may even call them best friends. Kouji also has a twin brother named Kouichi, Kimara Kouichi who has navy blue eyes and navy blue hair but Kouichi's navy hair is shoulder length.

Kouichi went looking for his twin Kouji and found him sitting in a tree so he called out to him. "Hey Kouji, mother wants to talk to you." "Okay." So the younger twin jumped down from the tree and landed next to his brother. "So what did mom want to talk about?" "How am I supposed to know?" "Well we will find out in a moment."

So the twins walked back into the castle. Once they were inside they walked to the throne room and greeted their mother. "Now my sons I am going to tell you that we will be having guests over in two days and I would like you to greet them with respect and I hope that you will end up as good friends.

Kouji just stood there with a bored expression while Kouichi had one that looked like he was very excited to be meeting new people. "Are there going to be any special preparations going on?" "Why yes, there will be a ball held during the night for when they arrive." "Do we have to do anything?" "Nothing besides you two greeting them." The two twins then went and left the throne room.

In another kingdom lived a boy with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes who was sitting near a pond. This boy is Kanbara Takuya. Takuya is a sixteen year old boy. He was a prince and has a younger brother named Shinya. His best friend is Shibayama Junpei who has brown hair and brown eyes.

Junpei called out "hey Takuya your mother wants to speak to you." Takuya sighed and called back "okay I'm coming." So the two boys went to speak to the queen. When they entered the throne room the two boys noticed Shinya was already there. The two walked up to the queen and bowed. "Okay dear, Junpei, I was going to tell you to go and pack seeing as how you three are going to another kingdom in two days. And I want you on your best behaviour, understand?" "Yes mother, umm...if you don't mind me asking but why are we going and who's kingdom is it?" "You are going so you can make new friends and the kingdom is the Minamoto kingdom." "Okay mom, we will go pack now." So the three walked away from the throne room.

Takuya then asked "what do you two think about the whole going to another kingdom idea?" Shinya replied "well it gives us a chance to meet new people." Junpei replies "yeah, but why are we the ones going?" "Does it really matter?" "I guess not." Takuya says enthusiastically "well, what are we waiting for lets go and pack." Then the three went to go pack their clothes.

Once Takuya got to his room he started to pack his clothes in a suitcase. "Hmm...I wonder what it is like over in this 'Minamoto' kingdom, I wonder if the people there are nice, since I don't want to have to befriend snobby people.

Two days later it was the day that Takuya, Shinya and Junpei were going to the Minamoto castle. The trip there was uneventful seeing as the three were so bored they just sat in silence since well you cant exactly do much in a carriage that is taking you away to some place you don't know of. During the first ten minutes Junpei was doing some of his magic tricks to keep them entertained but that soon got boring.

When they finally arrived at the 'Minamoto' palace they were greeted by the servants who have come to take their bags. The King and Queen walked out through the doors to greet them. The three bowed as a sign of respect. "Now children, I hope your trip was safe and I'm sure the trip has made you weary so you may come in and your rooms will be prepared shortly. Oh and also you can meet my sons and their friends, they are inside so come on in." The Queen lead them inside and inside the hall stood three boys, one younger then the others, two who look like twins but one has longer hair and a girl. The female stood forward and curtsy "your majesty I am Orimoto Izumi, a lady of this palace." The younger boy of the three stood forward and spoke "your highness I am Himi Tomoki, I'm a lord of this palace" then Tomoki bowed to show respect. The boy with the shorter navy hair stepped forward and spoke "I am Kimara Kouichi, I'm a prince of this palace" he then bowed. The last of the four stood forward, his eyes making eye contact with Takuya, making the later nervous "I am Minamoto Kouji, the second prince in this palace." With that Kouji bowed.

The other three stood there for a second then Junpei stood forward and said "I am Shibayama Junpei a lord of the 'Kanbara' palace." He bowed to show his respects. "I am Kanbara Shinya the second prince in the 'Kanbara' palace." Said the youngest of the three as he bowed. The last but not least was Takuya "I am Kanbara Takuya a prince of the 'Kanbara' palace." As he spoke his eyes lock on with Kouji's and he then bowed to show his respect.

"Now that the introductions have taken place you can now go and play around or what ever it is you do and don't forget to be nice to each other" said the Queen as she and the King walked away.

The seven just stood in silence for a while until Takuya could no longer take the silence and said "so what are we going to do?" "I don't know, umm you can try wondering around." Replied Izumi. "Onii chan I'm bored, I want to do something." "Okay Shinya umm... Tomoki was it umm do you mind showing my brother around and seeing as you both are nearly the same age you two may become best friends." "Okay onii chan, so Tomoki where are we going?" "How bout I give you a short tour" "okay lets go, bye onii chan." "See you later Shinya and don't get in to trouble." "Well I don't know about you boys but I am going to my room so the twins will show you around so later guys, and it was nice meeting you." With that Izumi left and headed to her room. "So umm...Prince Kouichi, Prince Kouji, do you know where the kitchen is and if so, can you please point to me the direction of it if you know." "Umm... I can show you for you might get lost and umm... I can give you a tour on the way there." "Okay then lets go umm...Prince Kouichi was it?" "Yeah well see you Kouji." Kouji just nodded in response. Soon it was just Takuya and Kouji left since Kouichi and Junpei left not to long ago. Takuya suddenly got nervous since Kouji eyes were like they can bore into your soul and find out your secrets with him just staring at you. "So umm... Prince Kouji what is there to do around here?" "Why don't you just find out?" "How am I suppose to find out if I don't even know where to look." "Fine, I will give you are tour." With that Kouji started walking away; and Takuya soon followed.

After they have finished having the tour each of them went to their rooms since the guest rooms were already prepared. A servant knocked on Takuya's door saying that during the night there will be a ball for the arrival of them coming and that he should attend. "Gee, a ball, why do I have to go to them?" "Speaking to yourself are we?" "Prince Kouji, it is such an honour to be in your presence" Takuya replied sarcastically. "I know isn't it" Kouji replied just as sarcastic "and any way my mother said you must call me by my name with out the 'Prince'" "Yes Kouji, you happy now?" "I never said I was and I never said I wasn't" "gee... stop speaking like there is a puzzle to be solved or more importantly you're the puzzle, and why do you always have your expression guarded?" "That's for me to know and you not to find out." Kouji then left the room signalling the end f the conversation. "Gee what a grump" Takuya said when he made sure Kouji wasn't in hearing distance. "But he does have nice eyes... what am I saying this is Pri... umm Kouji I'm talking about here." With that last comment Takuya closed his door.

Kouji was walking down the corridor to get to his room. When he reached his destination he opened the door and walked inside. "That Takuya, why does he ask questions, but he was kinda cute when he looked clueless and surprised when he didn't notice I entered his room... What am I talking about... must be thinking too much." Kouji Then started to dress for the ball.

In Takuya's room he also started to get ready. 'Stupid ball, stupid clothes, stupid people who made these clothes and stupid mother for making me come here.' Was all Takuya thought while getting dressed.

Once it was time for the ball Takuya stepped out of his room and went to the ballroom area. (For what they are wearing you can use your imagination). There he met up with his friends and as well as Izumi, Tomoki and the two twins. Everyone ate then it was time for people to dance and Izumi said she was going to find Alana and have a chat.

When Izumi found Alana they talked about how the guys were like meant to be together. "Izumi don't you think that Takuya and Kouji would go together?" "Yeah that is such a kawaii couple and also Kouichi and Junpei and then there is the two younger boys Tomoki and Shinya." "Yeah, hey maybe we can play match maker and get them to go out with each other and admit they love each other." "Yeah, that's a good idea." So with plans formulating in their heads, they then talk about random things so it doesn't look like they are up to something.

The guys were sitting in silence, each boy was tense and nobody spoke because they did not want to break the silence. Kouichi then spoke seeing as he could no longer stand the silence. "Where do you think Izumi is and Alana I mean Izumi usually brings Alana over to talk to us." "Yeah, your right Kouichi but maybe they are to caught up in the conversation they are talking about and forgot" answered Tomoki. "Yeah maybe" replied an unconvinced Kouichi.

Izumi and Alana then came over "hey guys, Alana the one with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes is Prince Kanbara Takuya, his brother Prince Kanbara Shinya who is about the same age as Tomoki and Lord Shibayama Junpei. The three are from the 'Kanbara' palace and you guys this is Alana my friend and she is a Lady from this palace." The three said hi in unison and the boys bowed to show their respect so Lady Alana curtsied to them in return. "Hows it going you guys and sorry that we didn't come sooner since me and Izumi were so caught up in talking so yeah..." "That's okay, you're here now sooo, what are we suppose to do here?" asked Takuya. "Or are we suppose to sit here all night?" "Takuya the point of a ball would be to eat and dance not sitting on your rear end the whole time." "Hey what's wrong with sitting on your rear end all day" asked Takuya "oh... nothing at all, it's that usually you would be dancing most of the time, ne?" "Right, so who am I suppose to dance with, him?" Takuya said while pointing to Kouji. "That's not a bad idea so why don't you two go on the dance floor and start dancing together." "Whoa, now hold on a second, I was only joking I didn't mean it" said Takuya. "Well Takuya you asked who you were suppose to dance with and you pointed to Kouji so you can't go back on your word now since you already asked if you should dance with him and me and Alana agree with your decision" replied a smug Izumi. "But, but, but what if I can't dance, I mean what if I don't want to dance, what if I want to sit here and not dance." "Well too bad because you are dancing anyway I mean wouldn't you rather dance with Kouji then with a lion who is about to eat you?" "Yeah, yeah." "Good... now... be a good little boy and drag you and Kouji to the dance floor and start dancing." With Takuya grumbling about how Izumi was being unfair he grabbed Kouji's hand and dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing with him.

When they were on the dance floor Kouji yanked his hand out of Takuya's grip and hissed "what are you doing?" "I am doing what Izumi made me do" "what is that, to drag me to the middle of the dance floor to embarrass yourself?" "No... she said I have to dance with you." Kouji raised an eyebrow at Takuya's response since he wasn't expecting that response much less coming from Takuya. "Fine lets get this over and done with because if we don't Izumi is going to pester us until we do so." Just then a slow song was played. "A slow song just had to start right now didn't it?" Takuya said to himself. So Takuya held on to Kouji's right hand and he also put his on Kouji's waist. Kouji put his left hand on Takuya's shoulder seeing as Takuya was already holding his right hand.

During the dance Kouji thought 'hmm... this isn't so bad... what am I talking about, I'm dancing with a guy and not just any guy but Prince Takuya and here I am enjoying the dance that Izumi forced Takuya to do.' Kouji was not the only one for Takuya was thinking something along the same lines 'hmm... its funny because I am enjoying this dance that Izumi forced me to do and I am dancing with Prince Kouji.' After that thought the dance ended and they both let go of each other and each of them felt disappointed. Takuya then asked "do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" The only thing Kouji did was nod his head and they both then headed outside.

Outside they walked around the garden in a peaceful silence. They then wondered into a grove full of cherry blossoms and they found a bench and sat down on it. They stared at each other and then soon found themselves drawing closer to each other second by second...

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? opinions...


End file.
